Traición, Amor & Desconfianza
by Kattlyn.Sakura
Summary: Mikan era feliz con su novio y sus amigos, pero toda su felicidad se derrumbo al ser traicionada por ellos. Por toda esta situación mikan toma una dura decisión que la llevara lejos de ellos ¿Como reaccionaran todos ante la repentina decisión de ella?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola de nuevo jajaj... Les traigo prácticamente la misma historia xd, pero ahora la diferencia es que la historia es mas larga e interesante y con mas personajes... NOTESE COMO ODIO A LUNA KOIZUMI... jaja.. Bueno espero les guste(:**

**Declaro: NO me pertenecen tanto los personajes como Gakuen Alice**

* * *

Resumen completo:

Mikan Sakura Yukihira era una niña que tenía 14 años que iba a la escuela secundaria de la Academia Alice , ella era feliz con sus amigos y su novio Natsume , pero su felicidad se fue esfumando de un día a otro, cuando ve a Natsume besando a otra chica y descubre que sus amigos la traicionaron. Después de esto Mikan toma la decisión de irse dejándolos a todos en la academia sin ninguna respuesta. ¿Cómo reaccionaran sus amigos y su novio cuando sepan que ella se va? ¿Cuándo ella vuelva se sorprenderán de sus cambios? ¿Quiénes son las personas quienes la acompañan? DESCUBRELO ;)

* * *

Mikan PDV

''_Porque sucedió esto, porque natsume estaba besando a la idiota de Luna, si él siempre me dijo que la detestaba y que la encontraba una falsa y prostituta'' pensaba mientras se dirigía a su salón para tratar de encontrar a su mejor amiga Hotaru Imai, ella trataba de olvidar un poco lo sucedido pero empezó recordarlo de nuevo_

**FLASHBACK**

_Mikan iba caminando tranquilamente por el bosque en dirección a el árbol de cerezos de ella y natsume ya que había quedado en juntarse con él en estos momentos , ella está realmente feliz ya que ellos se llevaban súper bien ''natsume es tan engreído y pervertido pero a la vez es tan tier-'' pensaba ella pero se ve interrumpida por una escena realmente impactante , mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos frente a lo que estaba ocurriendo una lagrima empieza a correr por sus mejillas seguida por muchas más '' N-natsume'' alcanza a decir en medio de sollozos_

_''M-mikan'' dice natsume mirándola un poco sorprendido por encontrarlo en esa situación '' e-espera no es lo que cr-''_

_''Cállate'' dice mientras se empieza a secar las lagrimas_

''_Oí, espera deja que-''_

_'' ¡No! ... No quiero saber nada de ti, solo... solo... Aléjate de mí y quédate con Luna''_

_''Gracias Sakura, Natsume-kun quedara en buenas manos'' dice luna con una sonrisa falsa mientras engancha su brazo en el de Natsume_

_''Aléjate Puta'' dice natsume soltándose del agarre de luna y mirándola con una mirada asesina para luego dirigirle una mirada un poco triste y de arrepentimiento a su novia ''mikan por favor'' dice mientras avanza un paso más cerca de ella pero para su sorpresa ella retrocede_

_''N-no'' dice mientras se da media vuelta y se va corriendo dejando a Natsume atrás con una cara de culpabilidad , trato de seguirla pero fue inútil estaba demasiado conmocionado debido a lo que había sucedido hace unos instantes y no tenía la fuerza o energía para poder correr y alcanzarla , miro a la dirección en que ella iba corriendo .. Cada vez se iba alejando más y más hasta perderle de vista_

''_Mikan, tengo que explicarte todo... por favor espérame, en la noche iré a hablar contigo y aclarare toda esta confusión'' piensa para sí mismo Natsume_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

''No'' dice mikan moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro ''Debo relajarme e ir a hablar con Hotaru'' dice mikan para acercarse a la puerta del salón, su mano se acercaba al pomo de la puerta pero es detenida al escuchar una conversación dentro del salón

''Sakura-san es tan distraída'' dice Sumire

''Pero también es molesta'' agrega koko

''Es tan inútil de repente, no puede hacer nada sola'' Dice Kitsuneme

''Es una Baka'' Dice hotaru en un tono medio aburrido

''Puede que si lo sea pero no es tal mala persona'' Agrega nonoko con una pequeña sonrisa

''A veces es irritante, me hubiese gustado jamás conocerla'' dice Ruka un poco frustrado

''No lo-'' dice Anna pero se ve interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta que es abierta revelando a una chica de ojos color ámbar y cabello castaño con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas

''Mikan yo no sabía que estabas ahí'' Dice Anna mientras mira a sus compañeros que tenían una cara tipo Poker-Face

''Oye mi-'' trata de decir ruka pero mikan lo interrumpe

''Claro no solo fue natsume, también ustedes... ¡SON LOS PEORES!'' termina gritando mikan mientras sale corriendo de nuevo pero su dirección no era cualquiera, era la oficina del director... Su tío Kazumi Izumi

''Que es lo que hemos hecho'' dice ruka casi en un susurro pero fue escuchado por casi todo el grupo

''Vamos a tener que arreglar esto'' dice koko con una cara media seria

''...'' Hotaru no dijo nada pero realmente está preocupada por su mejor amiga aunque como siempre no lo demostraba

CON MIKAN

''Tío, se encuentra?'' llama a su tío con un tono de voz medio triste mientras da unos golpecitos en la puerta

''Claro , pasa mikan'' dice mientras ve que mikan abre la puerta y luego la cierra para luego dirigirse a uno de los asientos y sentarse con sus cabellos cubriendo su cara ''Mikan sobrina , sucede algo ?'' Pregunta su tío

''Tío necesito decirle algo... puedo ?'' Pregunta mientras levanta la vista revelando sus ojos llenos de tristeza

''C-claro'' dice su tío un poco extraño a las emociones que su sobrina está demostrando

''Recuerdas que Persona había dicho que tenía que entrenar mis alices?'' El director asiente '' bueno pues quiero irme de la academia para entrenarlos''

''E-enserio te quieres ir? , y que pasa con tus amigos...''

''Por favor tío no los mencione'' dice mikan mientras su mirada se vuelve un poco fría

''Bien... pero tengo una condición para ti... Al cumplir 3 años de entrenamiento usted deberá volver a la Academia para cumplir su deber el cual será hacer las misiones contra la OAA y deberá asistir a la clase de habilidad peligrosa'' dice el director con un tono serio y grave para tratar de hacer que su sobrina se retracte de la decisión metiéndole miedo

''...'' mikan calla por unos momentos mientras pensaba en su respuesta hasta que mira a su tío y asiente con la cabeza ''Si, acepto tus condiciones tío''

El director suspira en señal de rendición ''bien, usted partirá mañana a las 7... en la puerta principal te estará esperando una limosina negra con Persona que será su entrenador durante los 3 años fuera de la academia'' dice el director mientras la mira y luego recuerda algo '' ah y mikan , en el tiempo que te estés entrenando también estarás inscrita en la academia de USA , para que no se pierda enseñanzas''

''Esta bien tío, Gracias'' le responde mientras se levanta de su asiento con los brazos un poco temblorosos y luego se va hacia su Habitación y empieza a hacer sus maletas dejando de lado su ropa alegre y guardando la más opaca ... Después de unas horas cuando ya era alrededor de las 11 de la noche siente que alguien toca a su puerta .. Ella sin pensar se dirige a la puerta y pregunta quién es y para su sorpresa se encuentra con una voz áspera que ella la reconocía muy bien

''Oí Mikan hablemos por favor'' Dice natsume con su típica voz seria pero esta vez tenía un tono de arrepentimiento que la castaña no podía reconocer

''Cállate y vete'' Le responde mientras se da media vuelta y vuelve para ponerse su pijama

''No me obligues a derribar tu puerta'' dice con un tono medio burlón para tratar de alivianar el ambiente

''D-déjate de estupideces... Yo... Yo… Realmente... n-no te conozco así que déjame tranquila y vete'' logra decir mikan con algunos balbuceos tratando de retener su llanto saliendo victoriosa

''Oí Baka abre la puerta ahora mismo'' Dice hotaru con su voz áspera y monótona

''Ah... eres tu Imai tan fácil de reconocer'' dice mikan mientras de sus ojos empiezan a humedecerse ya no aguantándose mas sus lágrimas empiezan a liberarse

''Desde cuando la llamas Imai'' pregunta ruka

''Desde que me di cuenta de que no son mis verdaderos amigos y que no puedo confiar en nadie ahora'' dice mikan remarcado la palabra NADIE dejándolos a todos en silencio ''Que les paso... se quedaron en silencio que extraño... bueno para que me dejen descansar voy a poner una barrera'' dice mientras cumple con lo dicho y luego se dirige a su cama y se acuesta , toma su celular y pone la alarma a las 05:45 am para poder levantarse ... ella dirige su vista al techo y empieza a repasar todo lo ocurrido en el día .. Empieza a recordar las 2 escenas que la lastimaron terriblemente... Pero lo que más la lastimaba era que natsume había besado a la puta de Luna ... ''_Porque precisamente a ella y si todo esto era obra de luna ... No , no creo que él se deje manipular así pero y si es así ... bueno ahora no me puedo arrepentir de la decisión que eh tomado ... Aunque natsume hubiese sido forzado no creo que pueda vivir con que ellos dos se besaron'' _pensaba mikan mientras empezaban a recorrer lagrimas nuevamente por sus mejillas ''No'' dice mientras de seca las lágrimas ''desde ahora no quiero volver a llorar ... Cuando empiece mi entrenamiento con persona le diré que me ayude a no mostrar estas estúpidas emociones que me hacen tan débil y vulnerable'' termina diciendo mientras su voz se apagaba cada vez más del agotamiento y se queda profundamente dormida ...

Había sido un día realmente largo para mikan y mañana seria aún más largo .. Pero así fue como los sentimientos de **TRAICIÓN, DESCONFIANZA Y AMOR **se mezclaban y empezaban a abundar en la mente de nuestra castaña Mikan Sakura.

* * *

**Bien.. sean sinceros que les pareció?... Lamento que tenga una mala gramatica pero igual expresense como quieran pero por favor sean respetuosos ok?.. Espero sus reviews**

**By: Kattlyn Sakura*-***


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaa! Les traigo un nuevo capitulo(: Espero lo disfruten e.e**

* * *

Natsume PDV

''Barrera ?'' se preguntaba natsume... ''Debe estar hablando de la barrera insonora'' continuo pensando medio frustrado

''Chicos que podemos hacer?'' preguntaba ruka , yo claramente podía ver que estaba súper preocupado y arrepentido… que es lo que habrán hecho ellos…

''Realmente metimos la pata'' decía koko dándose vuelta a verme ''Claro... Así no nos va a escuchar'' termino diciendo ya comprendiendo a que se refería mikan cuando todos lo quedaron viendo y yo solo le di una mirada amenazadora ''Puso una barrera insonora... lo sé porque leí la mente de natsume, Lo siento'' dice con una risita nerviosa

''Deja de leer mi mente idiota'' simplemente le respondí con un tono serio y un gesto reprobatorio

''Ya se, mañana podríamos levantarnos temprano y organicemos algo para disculparnos con ella'' ofrece Anna cuando todos se le quedan viendo con una sonrisa menos yo que seguía con mi cara usual pero aun así seguía preocupado por mikan

''Perfecto'' agrega Imai con su típico tono de voz aburrido

''Entonces nos vemos mañana a las 6:00 en el patio de la academia ok?'' dice Nonoko como surgiendo lo cual me causo algo de gracia por la falta de confianza que hay en ella

''...'' Todos la quedan viendo con una cara extraña y media molesta mientras que algunos levantaban a la vez una ceja y yo solo fruncí el ceño... Como se le ocurre tan temprano, está loca aunque yo haría todo por mikan sé que nadie va a descansar tranquilo

''No'' responde Sumire mientras apoya una de sus manos en su cadera ''muy temprano porque no mejor a las 6:45''

''Eso me parece un poco más razonable'' responde koko

''Entonces nos vemos mañana, Adiós'' digo mientras me voy al ascensor para ir a mi habitación, al llegar solo me tire en mi cama... era lo único que quería hacer, necesitaba reflexionar sobre las cosas que habían sucedido hoy

**FLASHBACK**

_Yo me encontraba esperando a Polka en nuestro lugar Nuestro __árbol__ de Sakura… este era nuestro lugar de encuentro y relajación__.__ Ya que estaba retrasada como siempre me empecé a perder en mi propios pensamientos ''hemos pasado tantas cosas que no se pueden mencionar a no ser que se disponga de mucho tiempo … pasamos tanto buenas como malas … pero eso sucede en todas la relaciones ya que siempre van a ver tanto desacuerdos o celos de parte de cualquiera de los dos … Bueno casi siempre eran celos de mi parte, pero bueno era imposible no sentirlos si tenía a Mikan como novia , ella realmente es hermosa aunque un poco densa pero aun así la amo .. Jaja que irónico por mi estúpido orgullo nunca le diría todo esto… Maldito orgullo… asique prefiero demostrar mis sentimientos a través de acciones… Guau, polka realmente está influyendo en mí , yo nunca ha-''_

_''Hola Natsume-kun'' Me saluda la puta de Luna Koizumi con su típica voz coqueta mientras batía sus pestañas. Realmente esta tipa me irrita con solo su presencia_

_''Que quieres Koizumi? ''_

_''Oye Natsume-kun no seas así, no usemos formalidades entre nosotros… solo llámame Luna''_

_''Hn, ni que quisiera dejar las formalidades contigo estúpida''_

_''Vamos Natsume, no te conviene tenerme como tu enemiga'' Me dice mientras su cara cambia totalmente y empieza a emanar un aura extraña que de alguna forma u otra me hizo estremecer_

_''Y eso porque? '' Le escupí ''Ni que fueras alguien importante e influyente'' _

_''No me subestimes, no soy cualquier persona como tú crees, si quiero puedo hacer que echen a Sakura de la Academia o también puedo hacer que su vida se vuelva un infierno'' Me dice mientras empieza a formar una sonrisa media macabra en su rostro, Já! Cree que me asustan sus amenazas, nunca permitiría que le sucediera algo a mikan_

_''Realmente crees que me asustas… Koizumi ya déjanos en paz, no hay nada que puedas hacer para separarnos… Yo nunca me enamoraría de una perra como tú'' Termine escupiéndole a la estúpida lo que hizo que su sonrisa desapareciera y yo sonriera triunfante_

_''Já! (PENSAMIENTO LUNA/Estúpido natsume… realmente no me cree, oh espera esa que está entre los arbustos ahí es Sakura… mmm jajajaj ya se lo que voy a hacer), Pero natsume-kun realmente me quieres poner a prueba? ''_

_''No puedes hacer nada para separarnos estúpida''_

_''Pues bien'' termina diciendo mientras me mira directo a los ojos… no es mentira esta perra me va a manipular, n-no puedo moverme maldita sea_

_''Natsume, te amo… T__ú__ también a mi verdad'' Me dice mientras empieza a formar esa puta sonrisa que me irrita_

_''Claro que si'' NOOO eso no es verdad yo no te amo, me das asco… porque hace esto_

_''Entonces bésame'' Me dice… No eso es imposible, yo nunca te besaría, pero mi cuerpo no reacciona Agh! Maldita sea… Qué asco los besos de Koizumi no están a la altura como los que da Mikan_

_''N-natsume'' Me dice una voz que yo reconozco muy bien… No puede ser ella nos está viendo… Puedo controlar un poco mis movimientos, debe ser por el Alice de Mikan, gracias a dios que me puedo mover y alejarme de esta puta_

_''M-mikan''_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

''Maldita sea, todo es culpa de la perra de Koizumi... Porque tenía que besarme, porque tenía que manipularme con su estúpido alice y porque mikan tenía que verme, si la pierdo no sé qué es lo que voy a hacer gracias a ella soy lo que soy, ella me saco de la oscuridad en la que encontraba'' Suspiro ''Mañana será un largo día , pero hare de todo para que no me dejes'' alcance a decir antes de que todo se volviera negro

Fin Natsume PDV

* * *

Todo era tranquilo en la habitación de mikan cuando empieza a sonar una alarma ... que perturba toda la tranquilidad de ella haciendo que se despierte ''mmm... no me quiero levantar'' dice mientras agarra 2 almohadas y se tapa los oídos pero aun así podía escuchar ''Maldita sea'' murmuro mientras tira toda la ropa y almohadas al suelo y se levanta para apagar la alarma ''Hoy es el día'' dice un poco deprimida pero luego sacude un poco su cabeza y se va al baño a tomar una ducha rápida mientras pensaba en todos sus ''amigos'' y después de un rato sale de la ducha y se dirige a su escritorio donde había dejado su ropa y se comienza a vestir con una mini falda color rojo a cuadrille , un peto que dejaba que mostrase el ombligo de color negro y unas botas elegantes pero también sexys de taco alto que le llegaban como 8 centímetro debajo de la rodilla color negro .. Cuando se fue a ver al espejo se sorprendió al ver como que se veía realmente caliente .. nunca había sido una de esas chicas que son vanidosas y solo se preocupan de sí mismas y de las apariencias de los demás ... se sentía orgullosa de sí misma y se sentía realmente linda y CAMBIADA lo cual era su objetivo y lo había cumplido , después de haberse visto en el espejo se dirigió a un mueble y tomo su cepillo y empezó a peinarse dejándose el cabello liso y entonces tomo su onduladora haciéndose entremedio de su lacio y fino cabello unos pequeños rulos , se volvió a mirar al espejo y se sintió otra vez orgullosa de sí misma entonces se le vino a la mente que a las 7 tenía que estar en la entrada esperando a que la vengan a buscar para llevarla al aeropuerto entonces revisa su reloj y eran las 6:45 .. Quedaban 15 para irse por lo cual guardo lo último que le quedaba en su maleta y salió de la habitación sin antes darle un último vistazo para que nunca se le olvide su habitación ... En la que tuvo tantos buenos como malos recuerdos y después cerró la puerta mientras una última lagrimas se deslizaba por su mejilla

''Tengo que admitir que me deprime dejar la academia, pero es la única solución para mis problema'' Decía mikan entre susurros, cuando se acordó de que tenía que apurarse y vio su reloj… ''3 MINUTOS'' Grita mikan mientras empieza a correr en dirección a la entrada donde la estaría esperando su transporte.

Al llegar se encontró con alguien que la sorprendió bastante … ''P-persona'' tartamudeo mikan en estado de shock .. Que hacia el esperándola apoyado en una limosina, la cual mikan suponía que sería su transporte hasta el aeropuerto… Luego de decir su nombre Persona dirigió su atención a la morena

''Sorprendida? '' Le responde sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su voz… y claro era imposible ver sus gestos ya que su máscara tapaba la parte que delataba los sentimientos… Sus ojos

''TT-tú se-serás el que me e-entrenara? '' Pregunta una muy nerviosa Mikan

El solo demostró un poco de gracia al ver lo que balbuceaba Mikan ''Si Sakura, pero tranquila… Ya no soy el de antes, sigo igual de estricto, pero ya no soy tan sádico''

Ella solo soltó una risa nerviosa, para luego hacerse de valor y acercarse para decirle algo ''H-Hey persona… Es posible que nosotros nos llevemos bien…''

Eso sorprendió un poco a persona… nunca nadie le había dicho algo así ''Hn! Yo creo que es posible… Pero si vamos a hacer 'Amigos' tu deberías dejar de llamarme Persona y llamarme por mi Nombre que es Rei… Y yo tendría que llamarte Mikan en vez de Sakura, no es así''

Ella solo se sorprendió por las palabras de él, pero también se emocionó un poco ya que no estaría completamente sola ''Yo no tengo ningún problema… Entonces espero nos llevemos bien Rei''

''Yo también espero lo mismo Mikan'' dice mientras mira su reloj ''Es tiempo de irnos, estas lista? ''

''S-si'' dice mientras suspira y luego se da la vuelta para dirigirle su mirada al edificio ''Guau,_ asique realmente me voy… Gracioso pero aun así dentro de 3 años estaré de vuelta… Adiós Academia Alice_'' y con ese último pensamiento se da una giro en dirección a Rei y comienza a caminar hacia él y la limosina, al ya llegar iba a entrar pero una voz muy conocida grito su nombre ''Natsume'' susurro

''MIKAN'' Grito natsume seguido de más gritos de todos sus amigos ''Por favor no te vallas, podemos so-''

''NO'' grito dándose la vuelta para darle la cara, la cual estaba cubierta de lagrima y sus ojos demostraban dolor ''No, no hay nada que puedan hacer para solucionar esto, espero sean felices y tu Hyuuga… Espero seas feliz con Koizumi'' Termina diciendo metiéndose en la limosina y seguido de ella Rei que rápidamente cerró la puerta ''Por favor, vámonos rápido''

''Esta bien '' dice Rei mirándola un poco preocupado ''Ya la escuchaste vámonos''

''NO MIKAN… MALDITA SEA'' Grito Natsume cayendo de rodillas mientras algunas lagrima recorrían su rostro… Mikan desde el vehículo estaba mirando hacia atrás y vio cuando natsume se desplomo en el suelo y eso le causó gran dolor por lo que se sentó correctamente y miro a Rei

''Esto será lo mejor…?'' pregunto ella

''Puede que sí, a lo mejor esto te hace madurar '' le responde

''Mmm... Posiblemente'' dice mikan mientras su voz se va apagando por el agotamiento y se queda dormida haciendo que su cuerpo se incline sobre el hombro de Rei

''Debes estar cansada… Espero que me puedas contar que es lo que sucedió mikan'' Susurro Rei mirándola para luego dirigir su mirada al ventanal y también quedarse dormido

Y así mikan estaba en la limosina emprendió su destino hacia el aeropuerto dejando atrás todo, tanto su felicidad como infelicidad… Era hora de empezar una nueva etapa, comenzar todo de nuevo, comenzar una NUEVA VIDA

* * *

**Lo siento, no es mi intención que sea tan corto pero aveces mi inspiración se esfuma:/ Pero bueno sera, ojala les haya gustado y espero sus reviews, expresen sus opiniones(:**

**By: Kattlyn Sakura**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo! les traigo otro capitulo disfrutenlo**

* * *

_Anteriormente_

_''Debes estar cansada… Espero que me puedas contar que es lo que sucedió mikan'' Susurro Rei mirándola para luego dirigir su mirada al ventanal y también quedarse dormido_

_Y así mikan estaba en la limosina emprendió su destino hacia el aeropuerto dejando atrás todo, tanto su felicidad como infelicidad… Era hora de empezar una nueva etapa, comenzar todo de nuevo, comenzar una NUEVA VIDA_

* * *

**En el Aeropuerto**

''Oi Mikan'' dice Rei mientras mueve un poco a mikan que está durmiendo apoyada en el hombro de él ''Mikan despierta''

''Mmm… más tarde, 5 minutos más'' le responde haciendo que a Rei le cause un poco de gracia

''Oi, estamos en el aeropuerto, debemos ir a tomar el vuelo a USA''

''Q-que?! '' Pregunta sorprendida pero luego recuerda el porqué de ir a USA ''Mmm… ok'' continua dirigiéndole una sonrisa media triste a Rei y se sienta derecha

''Estas bien?'' pregunta saliendo de la limosina y le ofrece una mano para que salga. Ella queda mirando la mano de Rei pero luego la toma

''C-creo que sí'' le responde mostrándole una sonrisa falsa creyendo que iba a engañarlo, pero prácticamente era imposible. Él lo noto pero lo dejo pasar

Después de salir de la limosina el chofer también salió y se dirigió al maletero y les entregó sus maletas, se despidieron de él y se fueron a sentar para esperar el llamado de su vuelo mientras seguían los dos callados perdidos en sus pensamientos. Después de unos 10 minutos se escuchó que llamaban el vuelo a Estados Unidos entonces se levantaron y se fueron al avión.

Ellos aún no hablaban debido a la falta de confianza que tenían. Bueno en realidad solo hace unas horas habían acordado llevarse bien así que era difícil para ellos entablar una conversación, cuando ya habían ingresado al habían y estaban ubicados en sus asientos mikan se sentía incomoda por el largo silencio que habían tenido entonces cuando pensaba decir un comentario para alivianar el ambiente Rei le pregunto algo que dejo a mikan un poco sorprendida haciendo que sus ojos se habrán un poco

''Mikan, que es lo que hizo que quisieras entrenar tus alices? '' Pregunto mientras miraba hacia otro lado (Si… Rei se había sacado la máscara en la limosina, pero en mi historia el sacarse la máscara no hace ningún daño como en el manga)

''Mmm… bueno pues, descubrí a mis 'AMIGOS' hablando mal de mí y descubrí a mí 'NOVIO' besando a otra'' Respondió haciendo especies de comillas con sus dedos cuando nombraba AMIGOS y NOVIO donde también se percibía un tono neutro de voz pero aun así percibía un poco de tristeza en su voz. Bueno eso tendría que perfeccionarlo después con Rei en sus entrenamientos

''Pero no se supone que Hyuuga era tu novio? '' Pregunto en voz baja pero aun su tono de voz era serio y frio como siempre

''Si, pero ya no importa, no quiero saber nada de él ni de mis amigos, espero que en USA mi vida sea distinta…'' dice mikan mientras aprieta sus puños ''Por eso quiero cambiar, ser una persona distinta, no interiormente sino que exteriormente… solo quiero cambiar mi exterior y saber cómo puedo esconder mis sentimientos… Ahí yo necesito que me ayudes Rei por favor''

''Si es eso lo que quieres, yo te ayudare, pero también quiero que sepas que puedes hablar conmigo mikan'' Dice mientras le sonríe un poco a mikan haciendo que ella se sorprenda. Cuando se ha visto que Rei sonría pensaba ella para luego devolverle la sonrisa pero esta vez no fue una falsa como las demás que estaban llenas de tristeza y desilusión… esta era una sonrisa sincera ''Gracias'' Le respondió

Después de esa conversación, el silencio volvió a gobernar pero no porque quisieran si no porque los dos se quedaron dormidos, Rei dormía tranquilamente pero aun así su rostro mostraba la seriedad mientras que por el lado de mikan ella dormía con una sonrisa en su rostro pero esta no era la sonrisa con la que siempre dormía, esta demostraba amargura… Claro pues quien podría ser feliz si fue traicionado por las personas más importantes. Ella solo esperaba que no se volviese una persona fría solo quería esconder un poco su verdadero ser para no volver a ser lastimada

* * *

''MIKAN ESTAMOS BAJO ATAQUE'' Rei le grita a mikan que aún seguía durmiendo, él había estado tratando de despertarle hace rato porque ya tenían que bajarse del avión pero ella solo abría un poco los ojos y luego se daba la vuelta ignorándolo asique decidió jugarle una pequeña broma

''QUE?!'' Gritó ella mientras estaba en el suelo, al Rei gritarle prácticamente en el oído se asustó y cayó al suelo para luego dirigirle una mirada preocupada a Rei que termina riéndose. (Guau mikan ah hecho que Rei cambie) ''Mou Rei, no me hagas bromas así'' dice mikan mientras se levanta y se soba un poco su trasero por el fuerte impacto que había tenido

''No es mi culpa, fuiste tú la que no despertaba y me ignoraba'' le responde mientras vuelve a su cara seria. ''_Que grandes cambios de ánimo_'' pensaba mikan con una gotita en su cabeza (esas estilo anime :B)

Mikan solo ríe nerviosamente ''Lo lamento'', luego lo mira y sonríe ''Me gusta más este Rei que es un poco mas alegre que el antiguo Rei serio''

Él le sonríe en forma de respuesta para luego informarle sobre su llegada ''Ya llegamos, tenemos que irnos, una limosina nos va a estar esperando y nos llevara a la Academia Alice de USA''

''Ok''

Luego Rei sale del avión seguido de mikan para ir a buscar su equipaje, luego de conseguirlo empezaron a buscar entre la multitud a alguien que parezca ser parte de la Academia, pero para su decepción no encontraron a nadie o eso creyeron ellos porque cuando iban a sentarse alguien apareció por detrás y los llamo

''Rei y Mikan? '' Pregunta una chica de la misma edad de mikan de cabello colorín con ojos verdes

''Si'' responde Rei

Ella sonríe y salta hacia ellos dándoles un abrazo, luego de que Rei trate de separarla de ellos vuelve a sonreírles ''Hola mi nombres es Kate y tengo 14 años, mi alice es el de las obscuridad, mi rango es de estrella especial y soy de la capacidad peligrosa'' dice mientras se da la vuelta y se ven 1 chica y 2 chicos más ''Ellos son mis amigos y tus compañeros tanto de habilidad como de clases''

''Hola, mi nombre es Lina, tengo 14 años, mis alices son el de agua y fuego, soy estrella especial y capacidad peligrosa'' Se presenta ella que tiene el cabello gris y ojos amarillentos

''Hi, mi nombre es Kyoto y tengo 14 años, mi alice es el de crear armas letales con cualquier objeto a mi alcance, soy un estrella especial y capacidad peligrosa'' dice un chico de cabello café y ojos color castaño claro… Él era muy parecido a mikan en el caso de que ella es alegre y optimista

''Me llamo Keita, tengo 15 años, mis alices son la manipulación de la mente y el viento, estrella especial igual que los anteriores idiotas y capacidad peligrosa'' dice el que tiene el cabello medio azulino y ojos color morado… Este chico era como el chico malo… era realmente guapo

''Todos me dicen Persona pero como ustedes serán compañeros de Mikan pueden llamarme Rei, tengo el alice de la muerte y en Japón soy el profesor de habilidades peligrosa, pero aquí seré el entrenador de esta tonta de acá'' dice Rei con un tono monótono y cuando termina de hablar apunta hacia Mikan

''Oi, no me digas tonta'' Gruñe Mikan hacia Rei para luego dirigir su mirada a las 4 personas que estaban enfrente ''Hola, Me llamo Mikan Sakura Yukihira, solo díganme Mikan, mis alices son la Anulación y el SEC… Que es el SEC, es la forma más simple de decir que tengo además de la anulación el de Robo de alices, copeo y el de borrar alices, creo que aquí seré una estrella especial y capacidad peligrosa'' dice tratando de no mostrar ninguna emoción cumpliendo su objetivo

''Bien ya que terminamos las presentaciones nos podemos ir? '' Pregunta Rei impaciente ya que estaba aburrido

''Claro, vamos… Chicos ayuden a mikan con su equipaje'' dice Lina ganándose una mirada de Keita y Kyoto…

''N-no es necesario''

''Tch, No importa Sakura nos-'' dice Kyoto pero no pudo continuar debido a que mikan lo interrumpió

''NO me llames Sakura, llámame Mikan ok? '' Dice mostrándole un pequeña sonrisa

''E-está bien'' Responde Kyoto con un pequeño sonrojo

KEITA PDV

Guau, Mikan realmente es hermosa, pero ella un poco seria y no demuestra muchas emociones pero cuando le sonrió al estúpido de Kyoto, fue extraño porque es como si ella siempre sonriera y realmente no fuese como aparenta. Ella es realmente interesante, me gustaría llevarme bien con ella. Hare TODO lo posible

FIN KEITA PDV

Cuando Keita y Kyoto tomaron las maletas de Mikan todos empezaron a seguir a Kate para que los llevara a la limosina que los esperaba afuera del aeropuerto, se subieron y en todo el camino Kate y Lina fueron hablando y haciéndole algunas preguntas a Mikan, las cuales fueron todas respondidas por ella y luego empezaron a explicarle como es todo en la escuela, el reglamento, el horario y cosas de ese tipo. Luego de 1 hora llegaron por fin a la Academia y pudieron bajarse de la limosina, los 2 chicos junto a Rei se dirigieron al maletero y sacaron el equipaje. Después Empezaron a caminar hacia el edificio y le enseñaron a mikan donde eran los cuartos de estrella especial. Mientras lo hacían Rei se despidió diciendo que iría a hablar con el director para informarle que ya había llegado sanos y salvos a la Academia, Mikan lo abrazo y le dijo un Gracias y Rei correspondió con el abrazo y luego se separó y se fue pero antes le dedico una sonrisa a ella. Luego de que Rei se fuera llevaron a Mikan a su habitación.

''Bien Mikan, esta es tu habitación'' dice Kate

''Esta es tu llave'' dice Keita lanzándole la llave de su habitación

''Hn, Gracias'' Responde ella

''Ok, nos vamos para que estés más tranquila'' dice Kyoto mientras se da la vuelta pero mikan le agarra el brazo

''E-espera, no se vallan quédense un rato conmigo, s-si es que pueden y quieren'' dice mikan bajando el tono de su voz y agachando un poco la cabeza avergonzada

''Claro Mikan, no hay ningún problema'' Dice Lina alegremente

MIKAN PDV

Cuando agarre el brazo de Kyoto lo hice inconscientemente, realmente después de hacerlo no sabía que decirle, yo no quería quedarme sola, debe ser porque realmente no quiero estar sola en un lugar donde no conozco a nadie. Bueno eso ya paso, mejor voy a abrir mi habitación para saber cómo…. WOW!, Esta habitación es realmente grande, prácticamente es más grande que la habitación que tenía Natsume, bueno esta academia es mucho más grande que la de Japón

La habitación era de un color Amarillo rey, no tenía cortinas sino que tenía un velo color blanco, en medio de la habitación había un comedor y al lado había unos sillones había un televisor plasma. El salón era realmente hermoso, era muy elegante. En uno de los costados se encontraba la cocina que era MUY grande y estaban todos los implementos que se necesitan. Al otro lado habían 2 puertas, supuse que una era de mi habitación y otra era la del baño. Me dirigí a ellas y abrí una. QUEDE EN SHOCK, por dios era esa MI habitación?! … Era realmente grande, en medio había una cama de 2 plazas con un cobertor verde y arriba de ella había un velo colgando de color blanco, siempre quise uno, porque en las películas de princesas siempre tenían algo así, enfrente de la cama había un plasma colgando de la pared… era realmente grande, al lado de la cama había un velador y al otro lado apoyado en la pared había un Toilette blanco, MUY elegante, luego dirigí mi mirada a un closet que había, camine hacia él y lo abrí, había mucha ropa, era muy linda, no habían palabras para describir como me sentía

''Esto es realmente hermoso'' Les dije dándome la vuelta para encontrarlos a todos en la entrada de mi habitación

''Guau, es totalmente diferente a nuestras habitaciones'' Dijo Lina mientras miraba a toda la habitación

''Claro que es distinta idiota… Nosotros llegamos hace 3 años y desde ese tiempo no a llegado ningún estrella especial por lo que es mas moderna'' Dice Kate, su comentario me llamo la atención

''Como que no ah llegado ningún otro estrella especial?'' Pregunto lanzando la pregunta para que cualquiera de ellos me responda

''Bueno, pues solo los de Capacidad peligrosa son Estrella especial y bueno tú sabes que no hay muchos y aquí en esta academia solo somos nosotros'' respondió Kyoto

''Ahh… Es por eso''

''Bueno Mikan, ya se está haciendo tarde y mañana tenemos clases. Mañana nosotros te vendremos a buscar a las 7:45 y así nos vamos juntos ok? ''

''Mejor, porque es muy fácil perderse aquí'' Dijo Keita. El no habla mucho, es extraño, pero muy Guapo. No mikan aleja esos pensamientos de tu mente, tu viniste aquí a entrenar tu alice y no a encontrar el amor… bueno igual es imposible ya que Natsume aún vive en mí y aun lo amo. Creo que será prácticamente imposible que me olvide de el

''Bueno chicos, los voy a dejar afuera'' les dije

''Ok'' Respondieron todos al unísono, lo cual me causo mucha gracia y mostré un pequeña sonrisa, la cual me la devolvió coquetamente Keita

FIN MIKAN PDV

Los chicos se fueron y dejaron a mikan metida en sus pensamientos, estaba un poco emocionada por el día de mañana, quería saber cómo eran sus compañeros y los profesores.

Quería pasar tiempo con sus nuevos amigos y por lo que vio en su horario mañana toca música y Kate le explico que en música tenían que cantar, eso hizo a mikan feliz ya que a ella amaba cantar y su sueño era ser una cantante, a lo mejor este podría ser el comienzo de su carrera

Mikan después busco entre sus maletas su pijama, luego de encontrarlo se lo puso y se fue directo a su cama, tomo su celular y puso la alarma para despertarse temprano. ''_Mañana será un largo día_''

* * *

**Ojala les haya gustado, espero sus reviews y bueno nos vemos en la proxima;)) Jane(L)**

**By: Kattlyn Sakura**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo.. Disfrútenlo**

* * *

_Anteriormente_

_Los chicos se fueron y dejaron a mikan metida en sus pensamientos, estaba un poco emocionada por el día de mañana, quería saber cómo eran sus compañeros y los profesores._

_Quería pasar tiempo con sus nuevos amigos y por lo que vio en su horario mañana toca música y Kate le explico que en música tenían que cantar, eso hizo a mikan feliz ya que a ella amaba cantar y su sueño era ser una cantante, a lo mejor este podría ser el comienzo de su carrera_

_Mikan después busco entre sus maletas su pijama, luego de encontrarlo se lo puso y se fue directo a su cama, tomo su celular y puso la alarma para despertarse temprano. ''Mañana será un largo día''_

* * *

''Noooo?!, me quede dormida'' Grita mikan mientras se levanta corriendo y se dirige al baño, pero antes de entrar se da la vuelta y mira el celular ''Maldito celular, después de todo si necesitaba una invención de Hotaru'' luego de eso entro en la ducha. Unos minutos después sale del baño con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo y se dirigió al armario para buscar su uniforme y se lo puso. Se sentó en el toilette y se maquillo un poco, era algo natural. Cuando iba a la cocina tocaron su puerta y ella maldijo en voz baja y fue a abrir la puerta encontrándose con sus 4 amigos

''Buenos días Mikan'' Dice Kyoto alegremente

''Buenos días chicos''

''Tomaste desayuno ya? '' Pregunto Keita

''Mmm… no, pero me tomo un vaso de leche y listo'' responde mikan para dirigirse a la cocina, tomarse su leche y luego irse con los chicos

EN LOS PASILLOS DEL EDIFICIO DE CLASES

''Como son los profesores aquí? '' Pregunta Mikan, que va entre Kate y Lina

''Son súper buenos y además simpáticos'' Responde Kate sonriéndole a Mikan

''Que aburrido'' Dice Kyoto en un tono de burla ganándose una mirada asesina de Kate

''Tch, Cállate idiota'' Le dice Kate

''A quien le dices idiota, estúpida'' Continuo Kyoto

''Qu-''

''Cállense, me irrita que peleen por estupideces'' Dice Keita molesto

''B-bien, chicos, tranquilos'' Agrega Lina con una gotita en su cabeza

''Chicos, ya vamos a empezar las clases, entren en el salón'' Dice una señora de unos 28 años (?), de cabello rubio y ojos azules

''Si Marina-sensei'' Responden Lina y Kyoto mientras que Kate y Keita respondieron con un ''Lo que sea''

''Tú debes ser Mikan Sakura Yukihira verdad? '' Pregunta la profesora volteándose a ver a mikan con una hermosa sonrisa

''Si, Llámeme Mikan''

''Bien, Mikan espérame aquí hasta que yo te de la señal para que entres al salón'' Dice mientras entra con sus 4 amigos

_''Esta profesora me recuerda mucho a Narumi-sensei''_ Pensó con tristeza

''Bien clase, tengo algo que informarles'' Dice la profesora mientras trata de llamar la atención de su salón

''No queremos noticias suyas sensei. Nunca son agradables'' Dijo un chico

''Es verdad'' Dijo otro

''Ya silencio, tenemos un nuevo compañero'' Dice Marina-sensei dejando a todos con las bocas abiertas

''En serio!, es una chica o un chico'' Preguntaba el mismo chico que había dicho que no quería noticias de ella

''Que sea un chico por favor'' Decía una chica con voz chillona ''_Que irritante su voz, abre sido así yo? _'' Se preguntaba mikan que escuchaba todo desde la puerta del salón

''Ya deténganse, Vamos pasa'' Dice Marina mirando hacia la entrada y haciéndole señas a Mikan

En eso Mikan entra al salón y un silencio gobierna ''Hola, Soy Mikan Sakura Yukihira'' Dijo con una expresión carente de emociones. Había tenido un gran progreso sin Rei

''Bien tienen preguntas para ella'' Pregunta Marina-sensei

''De dónde vienes? ''

''Que alices tienes? ''

''Cuál es tu rango? ''

''Cuál es tu capacidad? ''

''Tienes Novio? ''

''E-esperen'' Dijo un poco abrumada ''Bien responderé, Vengo de Japón, Tengo el alice de Anulación y el SEC, Soy una estrella especial, soy capacidad peligrosa y realmente no lo sé… Creo que ya no'' Dijo formando una falsa sonrisa

''Así que Sakura estas sola. Te dejaron? '' Pregunta una chica de cabello color negro y ojos verdosos

''Eso es un asunto personal chica'' Responde mikan dirigiéndole una mirada fría a ella

''No soy 'Chica' Me llamo Mitsuki y soy la chica más popular de esta clase'' Responde Mitsuki un poco molesta y con un aire de superioridad _''Una Sumire dos_'' Pensó con diversión

''Claro, debes ser popular por el kilo de maquillaje que llevas puesto'' Responde con un tono burlón en su voz

''Así se hace Mikan'' Dijo un chico de la clase

''Que te crees tú Sakura, estoy segura que no eres nadie y que tu novio te dejo por ser una puta'' Dijo Mitsuki haciendo que mikan se enfadara muchísimo y frunciera el ceño

''Que mierda hablas, si yo fuese una puta andaría con todo ese maquillaje que traes tú, andaría con la falda corta que no deja nada a la imaginación como tú y andaría con relleno como tu. Así que no me llames a mi así, siendo que lo eres tu ok? '' Responde Mikan humillandola. Toda la clase rio a carcajadas _''Hacia falta que alguien la pusiera en su lugar_'' Pensaban todos al unísono

''Tch'' dijo Mitsuki un poco avergonzada. Entonces levanta la mano para abofetearla pero alguien se lo impidio

''Mitsuki, deja a Mikan tranquila'' Keita le dijo a Mitsuki quien sostenia su mano evitando que la abofeteara

''P-pero Keita-sama'' Replico Mitsuki

''Vamos Mikan'' Dijo Keita que tomaba el brazo de Mikan y la arrastra hacia atrás donde estaban los demás muertos de la risa

''G-gracias Keita'' Dijo Mikan quien aparentaba estar tranquila pero realmente se encontraba nerviosa por el gesto de Keita ''_Malditos pensamientos_''

''Fm'' Se limita a decir Keita y luego se sienta seguido de Mikan que se sienta al lado de el

''Bien hecho Mikan, así se hace, hace mucho debieron haberle dicho eso a Mitsuki pero nadie se atrevía'' Dijo Lina con una gran sonrisa

''Yo si lo hice'' Dijo Kate con arrogancia

''Claro que no le dijiste nada, solo la insultaste idiota'' Dijo Keita

''Fm, es lo mismo'' Dijo ''Pero bien hecho Mikan''

''Hey! Porque Sakura se va a sentar al lado de Keita-sama? '' Grita Mitsuki

''No se calla nunca? '' Preguntó Mikan

''Lamentablemente no'' Respondió Kate malhumorada

''Porque es el único asiento disponible Mitsuki'' Responde Marina-sensei

''Eso es injusto! '' Grito ''Sakura, ten cuidado'' Dijo enojada sentandose e ignorando a todos sus compañeros

''Ni que fueras alguien peligroso'' Dijo Mikan haciendo que sus amigos estallen en carcajadas nuevamente y ella sonría victoriosamente

''Fm'' se limitó a decir Mitsuki

''Bien chicos ahora empezaremos con la clase de Historia'' Dijo Marina-sensei para alivianar el ambiente

* * *

La clase había estado muy tranquila pero mikan y sus amigos estaban en la parte de atrás aguantándose la risa pues habían estado bromeando todo el rato, luego llego la clase de matemáticas pero el profesor no llego así que estuvieron charlando y discutiendo con Mitsuki de vez en cuando (Ese sería el nuevo ''deporte'' de Mikan) y luego vinieron las de más clases y los recesos hasta llegar a la última clase del día, Música. Mikan estaba realmente emocionada, había estado esperando todo el día esta clase y por fin llegaba.

Los chicos le hablaban y le hablaban pero ella no prestaba atención. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos y sin darse cuenta ya estaba dentro del salón de música

''Bien chicos vayan a sus asientos, hoy vamos a practicar con la guitarra'' Decía una profesora que no aparenta más de 25 años de pelo largo y rubio con ojos marrones

''Claire-sensei, tenemos una estudiante nueva'' Informó Lina

''Oh, es cierto, mmm… señorita Mikan verdad? '' Preguntó Claire-sensei con una sonrisa en su rostro que la hace ver mucho más bella de lo que es

''S-sí, un gusto Claire-sensei'' respondió mikan ''_Que bella es_''

''Bien cómo eres nueva me gustaría saber si cantas y si puedes hacerlo ahora''

''Mmm… s-si ningún problema'' Dijo Mikan mientras pasa al frente de la clase

''Comienza cuando quieras y si quieres tocar un instrumento para acompañarte puedes hacerlo'' Le dijo Claire-sensei

''Hn, seguro no sabe cantar'' Dijo Mitsuki riéndose

''Solo cállate y escucha'' gritaron sus amigos irritados

Después de que le dijeran eso a Mitsuki, Mikan miro a sus amigos con una sonrisa y se dirigió a un piano que estaba ahí y lo probo antes de que empezara a tocar.

Estaba nerviosa y no sabía que cantar. Estaba pensando en una de su cantante favorita, Avril Lavigne pero no sabía cuál, entonces su mente se ilumino, sonrió y empezó a tocar

_Always needed time on my own__  
__I never thought I'd need you there when I cry__  
__And the days feel like years when I'm alone__  
__And the bed where you lie__  
__is made up on your side__When you walk away__  
__I count the steps that you take__  
__Do you see how much I need you right now?__When you're gone__  
__The pieces of my heart are missing you__  
__When you're gone__  
__The face I came to know is missing too__  
__When you're gone__  
__The words I need to hear to always get me through the day__  
__And make it OK__  
__I miss you_

Todos en la clase estaban impresionados por la hermosa voz que tenía y por la buena habilidad en el piano. Mientras sus amigos estaban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja porque mikan había dejado pasmada a Mitsuki. Estaban orgullosos de ella

_I haven't felt this way before__  
__Everything that I do__  
__reminds me of you__  
__And the clothes you left__  
__are lying on the floor__  
__And they smell just like you__  
__I love the things that you do__When you walk away__  
__I count the steps that you take__  
__Do you see how much I need you right now?_

En ese momento Mikan cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos. Empezó a tocar y cantar con más pasión. Recordo a sus ex-amigos y ex-novio. En ese momento las lágrimas estaban a punto de desbordarse de sus ojos pero las retuvo y se volvió a concentrar

_When you're gone__  
__The pieces of my heart are missing you__  
__When you're gone__  
__The face I came to know is missing too__  
__When you're gone__  
__The words I need to hear to always get me through the day__  
__And make it OK__  
__I miss you__We were made for each other__  
__I'm here forever__  
__I know we were__  
__Yeah__All I ever wanted was for you to know__  
__Everything I do I give my heart and soul__  
__I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me__  
__Yeah__When you're gone__  
__The pieces of my heart are missing you__  
__When you're gone__  
__The face I came to know is missing too__  
__When you're gone__  
__The words I need to hear to always get me through the day__  
__And make it OK__  
__I miss you_

Cuando termino todos empezaron a aplaudir y a silbar ya que Mikan había estado espectacular, los altos le salieron espectaculares y Mitsuki se moría de envidia por la voz y el talento que tenía además por la atención que estaba recibiendo de todos sus compañeros

''Gracias Mikan, eso fue esplendido tienes mucho talento, si quieres yo te puedo ayudar con algunos toques'' se ofreció Claire-sensei

''Enserio?, Muchas gracias Claire-sensei'' Dijo Mikan muy animada

''Bien, ahora pasa a tu asiento y empezaremos las clases'' Termino diciendo Claire-sensei

* * *

NATSUME PDV

Después de que mikan se fue con PERSONA me sentí horrible, porque tenía Koizumi que besarme, porque Mikan tenía que estar justo en ese momento. Cuando Mikan se dio vuelta a mirarme podía ver el dolor en sus ojos y veía como las lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos, eso fue parte de lo más doloroso porque lo que más dolor causo es haberla perdido. Después de que se fuera solo me levante y fui corriendo al salón para hablar con los demás, al llegar solo llegue y abrí la puerta haciendo que todos volteasen su cabeza hacia mí con un rostro confundido

''Natsume, que sucede, porque interrumpes mi adorable clase'' me dijo Narumi con esa maldita voz gay

''Oi, gay sabes a donde se fue Mikan''

''A donde se fue?, Que yo sepa no se ha ido a ningún lugar'' me respondió el inútil

''Como que a donde se fue Hyuuga'' Hablo La reina de Hielo

''Se fue…'' Le dije con un tono monótono pero no pude aguantar y mi voz se quebró un poco ''Mikan se fue con persona hace unos minutos en una limosina''

''QUE?! '' Gritaron todos en el salón incluyendo al gay haciéndole daño a mis oídos

''Veo que la viste'' Dice alguien atrás mío, me doy la vuelta y veo al director… Su Tío

''A donde se la llevo? '' Pregunte con mi voz llena de veneno

''Yo no me eh llevado a nadie Natsume, ella vino a hablar conmigo y me dijo que quería entrenar su alice y transferirse'' Me dijo su tío. Como es que hubiese querido hacer eso

''E-es broma cierto director? '' Pregunto Ruka

''Por favor director díganos que mikan volverá dentro de un par de días'' Dijo nonoko con un cara llena de tristeza mientras yo seguía con mi mascara pero por dentro estaba totalmente destrozado

''Lo siento, no sé cuándo volverá y antes de que pregunte cualquiera, no les diré a donde se transfirió y no lo intentes Koko, mikan me dejo una piedra alice con anulación para que no leas mi mente y no averigüen donde fue'' Me causo gracia. Mikan fue astuta y pensó en todo

''Maldición'' Dijo koko mientras seguía deprimido

''Me voy'' simplemente dije y me fui a mi habitación, al llegar solo me tire en mi cama, quería a mikan conmigo, quería que estuviera a mi lado como siempre, pero no, la había lastimado, la había roto, todo era nuestra culpa. Nada será igual sin ella, en ese momento sentí que algo húmedo recorría mi mejilla, era una lagrima. Por primera vez estoy llorando, nunca pensé que lo haría, realmente amo a esa idiota. MALDICION LA PERDI. Mejor dormiré, así despejare un poco mi mente. Lo último que dije fue su nombre antes de ser consumido por la oscuridad

FIN NATSUME PDV

Cuando Natsume se quedó dormido, empezó a hacer muecas y algunas lágrimas recorrían su mejilla, se veía que estaba soñando con ella. El hecho de que ella se hubiese ido le había afectado enormemente al igual que todos los demás. Pero de alguna forma les hará bien que se haya alejado y así aprenden a apreciar que es lo que tienen. Porque como el dicho dice, Uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.

* * *

**Ahí lo tienen. Espero les haya gustado y bueno espero sus reviews y nos vemos a la próxima. Jane Minna-san(L)**

**By: Kattlyn Sakura**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI Minna-san! Les traigo un new chapter e.e disfrutenlo**

* * *

_Anteriormente_

_Cuando Natsume se quedó dormido, empezó a hacer muecas y algunas lágrimas recorrían su mejilla, se veía que estaba soñando con ella. El hecho de que ella se hubiese ido le había afectado enormemente al igual que todos los demás. Pero de alguna forma les hará bien que se haya alejado y así aprenden a apreciar que es lo que tienen. Porque como el dicho dice, Uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde._

* * *

**3 AÑOS DESPUES**

Mikan estaba en su habitación preparando sus maletas ya que le había llegado una carta ayer de su Tío

''_Hola mikan, soy tu Tío Kazumi, hace mucho que no me escribes y lamento el no haberte escribido yo… Eh estado muy ocupado con los asuntos de la academia y nuestro aun existente enemigo la OAA, te diré que aún no se les ha ocurrido atacarnos pero es algo que puede suceder en cualquier momento. Bueno ahora, concentrándome en el porque te envió esta carta, creo que ya te has dado cuenta de que han pasado 3 años desde que te fuiste (debo decir que te eh extrañado mucho desde entonces) y bueno te informare que tu entrenamiento a terminado y es hora de que tengas que volver a Japón, ya hable con tu director y le dije que por favor dejara que te transfirieras y también aprobó que podías transferirte con algunos amigos tuyos y obviamente Persona. El día que te transferirás será mañana y una limosina los estará esperando a las 7 am en las puertas de la Academia, Espero tu llegada con ansias sobrina, Cuídate y que te valla bien en tu vuelo, Te Quiero. Tu Tío Kazumi_''

Ella suspiro ''Realmente ah pasado tanto tiempo'' susurro mientras cerraba su maleta, unos pocos segundo después tocaron la puerta, ese era el aviso de que tenía que irse ''Ya voy! '' Dijo mientras tomo sus maletas y las dejo al lado de la puerta para abrirla

''Vamos mikan, la limosina nos debe estar esperando'' Dice impaciente Keita

''Si, si, si ya estoy lista''

''Mikan, estarás bien volviendo a Japón'' Le preguntó Kyoto quien por cierto tenía un brazo que rodeaba la cintura de Lina… SI, el año pasado ellos habían empezado a ser novios, como sucedió?, bueno fue realmente simpático porque fue después de una misión, iban de regreso cuando Kyoto se tropezó y cayó encima de Lina… Como resultado se besaron y Kyoto le dijo que la amaba y ella le correspondió y así su relación empezó... Todo por un Tropezón jajaja

''Mmm... Sí, supongo'' Responde con un tono serio pero en su rostro se percibía una pequeña sonrisa. Mikan tomo sus maletas y Keita tomo una que mikan no podía ''Gracias Keita''

''Da lo mismo'' respondió y luego la miro

Mikan cerró la puerta de su habitación y se dio vuelta encontrándose a Keita el cual la tomo de la muñeca y la empezó a arrastras por el pasillo hacia las escaleras ''O-oye'' Reclamo ''Estas siendo muy lenta, no quiero que la limosina nos deje botados por tu culpa''- ''Hum, cállate, de todos modos, CHICOS APURENSE'' Gritó mikan

''SII'' Gritaron al unísono

Al ya haber llegado dejaron sus maletas atrás y se fueron a la limosina, en el camino iban todos riendo por las estupideces que decía Kyoto y por las discusiones sin sentido que tenían Mikan y Keita… Ellos realmente no sentían nada amoroso entre ellos, solo eran amigos… Grandes amigos, durante las misiones Keita fue su compañero y la persona que la ayudaba a entrenarse ya que de repente Rei no podía estar con ella.

Cuando llegaron al Aeropuerto se bajaron y encontraron a Rei quien los esperaba, al verlos bajarse de la limosina se dirigió al maletero y saco el equipaje de Mikan (Saco solo algunas maletas de ella por el hecho de que era quien más cosas llevaba) ''Vamos, o perderemos el vuelo'' dijo mientras se iba

''Uy, Rei no seas tan serio'' Dijo mikan quien hacia un puchero

Todos se dirigieron al maletero y sacaron sus cosas para luego dar marcha hacia su vuelo. Después de un rato se veían a los 5 chicos en un avión rumbo a Japón. Solo unas pocas horas y estaban por llegar. Todos estaban nerviosos y ansiosos aunque Keita no lo demostraba también lo estaba por otro lado Mikan quería verlos a todos… aun tenía un poco de rencor por lo sucedido hace 3 años pero eso debía quedar en el pasado y seguir adelante en total ahora tenía unos amigos maravillosos que no cambiaría por nada…

Después de unas cuantas horas Rei empezó a despertarlos a todos dándoles aviso de que había que salir del avión puesto que ya había aterrizado, saliendo del avión se dirigieron a buscar su equipaje y luego se fueron a buscar la limosina que los recogería y llevaría a Gakuen Alice

''Mikan-chan! '' Grito alguien detrás de ellos, al oír la voz todos se dieron vuelta y miraron al hombre de cabello rubio y cabellos hasta los hombros, Seguía siendo el mismo

''N-Narumi-sensei'' Dijo mikan con una cara sorprendida ''Narumi-sensei! ''Grito Mikan saltando encima de el dándole un fuerte abrazo

''A pasado tiempo desde la última vez que te vi Mikan, has crecido harto, estas hecha toda una chica madura y linda''

Ella se separó de el un poco ya que se había sonrojado por las desprevenidas palabras de este ''Gracias sensei''

''Y bien quienes son estos lindos chicos? '' Pregunto Narumi haciendo que los otros hicieran una mueca de desagrado ''_Es Gay?!_ '' Se preguntaron al unísono

''Emm… Bien, ellos son mis amigos sensei, él es Kyoto, tiene el alice de Crear cualquier arma letal con cualquier cosas a su alcance, Ella es Lina, tiene los alices de Agua y Fuego, Ella es Kate, tiene el alice de la Obscuridad y él es Keita, tiene los alices de Viento y Manipulación de la Mente y todos son Estrella Especial y Capacidad Peligrosa''

''Un gusto en conocerlos chicos, Me llamo Narumi-sensei y seré el maestro que está encargado de su clase este año y posiblemente los próximos también'' Dice Narumi mientras empieza a dar saltos de bailarina hacia la limosina ''Vamos, mientras más temprano estemos allá mucho mejor'' Termino diciendo ya metido en la limosina

''Ugh, Sigues igual que siempre Narumi'' Dijo persona ya entrando en la limosina

''_Que bicho raro es este tip_o'' Pensaron todo al unísono con sus cejas fruncidas menos mikan quien sonreía tiernamente, pues le había dado nostalgia ''Bien, vamos'' dijo Mikan, todos los demás asintieron y entraron en la limosina.

Después de un rato llegaron a la academia y realmente no había cambiado nada, seguía igual que antes, solo con una diferencia, La seguridad había incrementado drásticamente, ''_Debe ser como precaución por si a la OAA se le ocurre atacar_'' Pensó la morena ojiverde

''Bien, llegamos'' dijo Narumi mientras salía rápidamente del vehículo

''Que grande es'' Dijeron al unísono Kyoto y Lina los cuales habían bajado rápidamente también después de Narumi

''Si'' Se limitó a decir Keita quien también ya se había bajado

''Sigue igual que siempre'' dijo mikan quien estaba usando unos lentes de sol para que así nadie se percatara rápidamente de que ella había vuelto

''Bueno mikan aquí las cosas siguen siendo igual, las habitaciones de estrella especial las conoces y también sabes dónde está la oficina de tu Tío'' ella asintió y luego abrió la boca para preguntarle algo pero se arrepintió ''Emm.. Mikan hay algo que si ha cambiado y es respecto al uniforme'' añadió

''Enserio? Y como es el uniforme ahora? ''Pregunto un poco curiosa

''Bueno pues ahora los de capacidad están obligados a usar un uniforme exclusivo, Ese uniforme está en sus habitaciones''

''Oh, bien… no importa'' dijo Mikan haciéndoles señas a sus amigos para que saquen sus maletas ''Bien, Narumi mañana nos iras a buscar a nuestras habitaciones verdad? ''

''Si, ahora pueden dirigirse a la oficina del director y luego procedan a sus habitaciones para que descansen, Los quiero adiós'' Dijo Narumi quien se fue dando saltos

''Mikan, me tengo que ir, estamos hablando 'Dijo Rei

''Bien nos vemos Rei'' Respondió ella

''Adiós chicos''

''Adiós Rei'' Respondieron al unísono

Luego de que Rei se fuese fueron a la oficina de su Tío que el cual al ver a Mikan se sorprendió por el hecho de que ella estaba más alta, tenía su cabello castaño ondulado que le llegaba a la cintura, tenía un cuerpo bien formado… El de una mujer y estaba en un buen estado físico, luego de mirarla de pies a cabeza con los ojos un poco ensanchados se levantó y corrió hacia ella dándole una abrazo fuerte, luego de eso ella presento a sus amigos y estuvieron un rato charlando, su tío le dijo que habitaciones tenían y luego ellos se despidieron y Mikan los tele transportó a todos al edificio donde se encontraban las habitación de Estrella Especial. Cuando llegaron todos se despidieron puesto que estaban cansados por el largo viaje que habían tenido. Después de eso mikan se dirigió hacia su habitación y entro dejando todo tirado en el suelo y abriendo una de las maletas para sacar su pijama y su celular. Se puso el pijama y se fue a acostar pero antes de hacerlo había puesto la alarma de su celular y lo dejo en el velador.

Ella no se había sorprendido nada por la habitación puesto que antiguamente ya había estado en la habitación de Natsume ''_Como estará el_'' Se preguntó antes de caer profundamente dormida

* * *

_Hey hey__  
__You you__  
__I don't like your girlfriend__  
__No way no way__  
__I think you need a new one__  
__Hey hey__  
__You you__  
__I could be your girlfriend_

''Mmm… Que Flojera'' Dice mikan mientras apaga su alarma y se estira para luego levantarse y empezar a hacer su cama, después de terminar se dirigió al armario para buscar su uniforme, al abrir el armario y encontrar el uniforme de habilidad peligrosa quedo asombrada era realmente lindo, ella lo tomo y lo dejo sobre su cama y se dirigió a tomar un baño.

Cuando salió está cubierta solo con una toalla, se secó bien su cuerpo y se puso su ropa interior seguido por su uniforme, cuando termino se fue a ver a un gran espejo que había en la puerta del baño, al ver su reflejo ella solo sonrió y levanto una ceja ''Guau, Me veo bien'' dijo.

Mikan se veía realmente Sexy con el uniforme, su uniforme constaba de una blusa blanca normal, una corbata roja, una chaqueta negra ajustada la cual hacia resaltar muy bien las curvas perfectas de ella, una falda de cuadrille, las líneas eran de color rojo igual que la corbata y la falda le llegaba a la mitad del muslo haciendo que se vean sus tonificadas piernas y por ultimo tenía unas botas negras que le llegaban a la mitad de la canilla con un taco de aguja. Se veía preciosa

Luego se dejó de mirar para ir donde había dejado su equipaje y empezó a buscar entre ellas su bolsa de maquillaje y al encontrarlo se dirigió a un Toilette que había en uno de los lados de la cama de ella. Como ella nunca se ha maquillado exageradamente solo se puso un poco de rímel, se delineo la parte de abajo del su ojo haciendo que el color de sus ojos resalten más y en sus labios se puso un brillo incoloro. No tenía necesidad de usar Base para cubrir imperfecciones ya que su piel era lisa y perfecta ''Listo'' dijo justo a tiempo ya que habían tocado su puerta ella se levantó y abrió la puerta encontrándose con sus amigos y con Narumi

''Guau que te ves bien'' Dijeron Kate y Lina al unísono

''Es verdad'' Dijo Kyoto sonriéndole

''Na, no es para tanto'' Dijo Keita con una sonrisa burlona en su cara

''Que desagradable Keita'' Le reprocho un poco molesta por el comentario y le dio una palmada en su brazo

''Era broma tonta, Te ves bien''

''Fm… Ustedes también se ven bien chicos''

''Gracias'' Respondieron Kate, Lina y Kyoto

''Ya lo sabía'' Dijo Keita con una sonrisa y un tono arrogante

''Maldito arrogante'' Dijo mikan en vos baja

''Bien, bien ahora vámonos queda un minuto osino llegaremos tarde''

''Imposible'' Dijo mikan sonriendo haciendo de que todos menos Narumi entendieran y la tocaron mientras que ella solo toco el brazo de Narumi y se transportaron ''Yo NUNCA llego tarde a una clase'' Dijo mikan con una sonrisa

''Jajaja, bien veo que has cambiado esa mala costumbre que tenías de llegar tarde'' Dijo Narumi mientras la abrazaba y luego se separó para hablarles ''Bien ahora entrare y cuando les de la señal-''

''Si, entramos, eso ya lo sabemos Narumi-sensei'' dijo mikan

''Ok, ok'' Respondió mientras entro en la clase ''Hola clase maravillosa y encantadora'' Grito mientras entraba en el salón ''_Bicho raro, pero simpático_'' Pensaron los 4, luego de pararse en frente solo se sintió un '_BAKA_' haciendo que mikan se estremeciera ya que había reconocido esa infame arma ''Deja de hacer tanto escándalo'' Dijo Hotaru quien seguía igual que siempre físicamente pero se veía que era más fría y más seria ''Ouu Hotaru-chan, no seas tan mala'' dijo Narumi amurrado ''Bien, tengo algo que avisarles hoy tenemos 5 estudiantes nuevos'' Al momento que menciono a los nuevos estudiantes la clase estallo en murmullos y variadas

''Son chicas? ''

''NOO!, tienen que ser chicos''

''Tranquilos, bueno pasen'' dijo finalmente Narumi haciendo señas para que entraran. Los dos primeros que entraron fueron Kyoto y Keita haciendo que todas las chicas gritaran, ellos fruncieron un poco el ceño y luego se presentaron

''Mi nombre es Kyoto, Tengo el alice de Crear almas letales con cualquier cosa, Soy de la capacidad peligrosa por lo que pueden ver y Soy una estrella especial, Espero nos llevemos bien'' Dijo Kyoto con una pequeña sonrisa

''Me llamo Keita, Mis alices son el viento y la manipulación de la mente, Capacidad peligrosa y Estrella especial, Un gusto? '' Les dijo con un tono aburrido

Después de que se presentaron todas la chicas gritaban y chillaban luego de que pararan entraron Lina y Kate haciendo que los hombres tuvieran corazones en los ojos y babearan igual que perros. ''_Arrastrados_'' Pensaban ellas con una gotita en sus cabezas para así proseguir a presentarse

''Me llamo Lina, Tengo el alice de la Obscuridad, Capacidad peligrosa y Estrella especial, Llevémonos bien ok? '' Kate dijo con un tono fresco

''Mi nombre es Lina, Mis alices son el Agua y Fuego, Soy habilidad peligrosa y Estrella especial, Un gusto'' Regalo una sonrisa amable a todos

Y cuando todos estaban impacientes por hacerles preguntas a los 4 chicos, Mikan ingresa al salón haciendo que toda la atención sea dirigida a ella dejándolos con los ojos gravemente abiertos

''Mi nombre es Mikan Sakura, Mis alices son la Anulación y el SEC, Obviamente soy de la habilidad peligrosa puesto que llevo el uniforme y Estrella especial, Se podría decir que es un gusto volver a conocerlos? '' Dijo mikan secamente manteniendo su rostro serio

En el momento en que mikan se presentó hizo que 3 personas en específico prestaran atención, Ruka, Hotaru y Natsume. Ellos nunca prestaban atención cuando gente nueva llegaba pero al saber que ESA persona especial había vuelto hicieron que levantaran su vista

''Mikan! ''Gritaron los 3 al unísono sorprendidos

* * *

**Gomen ne:c No pude subir capitulo antes porque he estado muy ocupada últimamente... El colegio es ESTRESANTE ademas que esta en juego el NEM y el futuro y blablabla .. Un Horror:/... Bueno espero les haya gustado y nos vemos a la próxima Jane(L)**

**By: Kattlyn Sakura**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disfrútenlo(:**

* * *

_Anteriormente_

_En el momento en que mikan se presentó hizo que 3 personas en específico prestaran atención, Ruka, Hotaru y Natsume. Ellos nunca prestaban atención cuando gente nueva llegaba pero al saber que ESA persona especial había vuelto hicieron que levantaran su vista_

_''Mikan! ''Gritaron los 3 al unísono sorprendidos_

* * *

''Que?! ''Les grito ella devuelta

Ellos sola la quedaron mirando inspeccionándola de pies a cabeza haciendo que se sienta incomoda y se dirija a donde esta Keita. Agarro su brazo e hizo que natsume frunciera el ceño ''Me pone nerviosa su mirada''

''Los conoces mikan? '' Pregunto Keita mirándola a la cara

''Mmm… Sí, lamentablemente'' le respondió seria soltando un suspiro de cansancio. Soltó el brazo de Keita y dirigió su mirada a Narumi ''Donde nos vamos a sentar Narumi-sensei?''

''Bueno pues Keita con Hotaru, Kate con Nonoko, Lina con Anna, Kyoto con Yuu y tú en tu antiguo puesto junto a Natsume'' Dijo sonriendo tímidamente a ella

''QUE?! No por favor Narumi-sensei'' Suplico Mikan

''Lo siento mikan, ese es el único puesto disponible que queda'' Respondió rápidamente ''Bueno clase reglas son reglas los dejo, adiós'' Dijo Narumi corriendo hacia la puerta y cerrarla antes de que alguien pudiera protestar

''Maldición''

''Vamos Mikan siéntate rápido, tú nunca fuiste una chica mala en América'' Dijo Kate que ya estaba sentada en su puesto al igual que los demás

''Já! '' Le respondió

''Dime que estas siendo irónica Kate, estamos hablando de Mikan quien se escapó de la escuela un montón de veces, quien en los 3 años inicio 56 peleas de comida y-''

''Basta Kyoto, no reveles mis secretos aquí'' Dijo mikan mal humorada quien se dirigía a su asiento con la cabeza gacha junto a natsume ''_La __ú__ltima persona con la que quisiera sentarme en estos momentos_'' Pensaba molesta. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con esos hipnotizantes ojos rubíes que hacían que se derritiera por completo. Este hecho hizo que se enojara ''Oye, es de mala educación mirar a una persona fijamente'' Le espetó mientras se sentaba

''Como has estado? '' Se las arregló para preguntarle dejando totalmente de lado su orgullo, pero aún se sentía la sequedad en su grave voz

''Perfecto desde que me fui de aquí''

_'BAKA, BAKA'_

Se escuchó en el salón. Dos balas en forma de puño iban dirigidos a Mikan la cual al notarlo levanto su mano y los quemo. Todos la miraron sorprendidos ''Hola Hotaru, que forma de saludar'' Le reprocho mikan burlesca ''Aunque no sirven mucho tus ataques porque estas atacando a una persona que ha estado entrenando los 3 últimos años todos los días de las 6 de la tarde hasta las 12 de la noche con el único Persona'' Dijo ella arrogantemente

''Mikan deja de ser tan arrogante'' dijo Keita quien estaba a un puesto de distancia de ella

Ella hizo un puchero y se defendió ''Cállate Keita, me llamas a mi arrogante y cuando hoy te alague por tu vestuario que hiciste?, me respondiste algo arrogante con una cara y tono estúpido'' Termino diciendo mientras le saca la lengua

''Hn, pero si lo que había dicho es verdad no? ''

''Estas lleno de ti mismo Keita''

''Cállense por dios'' Dijo Lina

Ellos la miraron y luego se miraron el uno al otro para luego estallar en carcajadas ''Lo siento'' Lograron decir los dos entre risas y justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió revelando al director junto a una mujer

''Buenos días alumnos'' Dijo el director

''Buenos días'' Respondieron todos al unísono menos obviamente el grupito de Mikan, Natsume y Hotaru

El director miro a cada uno de sus alumnos hasta recaer su mirada en una morena ''Mikan'' llamo ''tú conoces a esta mujer verdad? ''

''Claro, ella era mi profesora en América y mi Manager'' Respondió dejando a todos confundidos

''Hola Mikan, lamento molestarte en tu primer día acá, pero venía a informarte que soy la profesora de música aquí y-''

''ENSERIO?! '' Grito emocionada Mikan junto a Kate y Lina

''Si, pero déjenme terminar'' les reprocho molesta por la interrupción de sus alumnas ''Bien cómo iba diciendo voy a ser su profesora de música aquí y ahora debes ir a una entrevista a grabar la nueva canción''

''E-enserio tengo que ir ahora? '' Pregunto mikan con disgusto

''Si, asique por eso le pedí permiso a tu tío para sacarte'' dijo dándole una sonrisa '_No puedes escapar de esta_' burlona ''Necesito que me acompañes junto a Kate, Lina, Kyoto y Keita''

''Pero Claire-sensei, ni si quiera he podido charlar con mi ''viejos amigos'' o mis senpais''

''Mikan, no me obligues-''

''Esta bien'' Arrebato antes de que terminara su amenaza _''No quiero que me amenace, es aterrador_'' pensó con nerviosismo ''Chicos vamos antes de que suceda algo indeseable'' Dijo mikan un poco asustada al ponerse a pensar en lo que era capaz su querida profesora, se estremeció gravemente

''Ah y mikan después de que grabes la canción con Claire, me gustaría que la presentaras en la ceremonia que hay hoy'' Dijo el director

Los ojos de esta se ensancharon ''QUE?!, Nooo'' Grito ''Yo no quiero'' Dijo mientras hacia un puchero. Los chicos quienes estaban atentos estaban aguantando la risa. Era gracioso ver las maneras en que se expresaba su amiga

''Me podrían explicar qué diablos está pasando'' Dijo una exasperada Hotaru

''Imai-san, Mikan es una cantante muy famosa en América y Europa'' dijo Lina

''Y ustedes quiénes son? '' Pregunto de repente Ruka

''Bue-''

''Ellos son mis amigos y compañeros de banda'' Respondió fríamente mikan quien interrumpió a Kyoto

''Nos podemos ir, vamos a llegar tarde chicos'' Dijo Claire-sensei mientras salía del salón

''Mmm, Vamos mikan, no quiero recibir un castigo de Claire'' Dijo Keita que se acercó a mikan y posó su brazo en los hombros de esta haciendo que recibiera un mirada mortal de natsume que no pasó desapercibida por nadie y menos por Keita quien a cambio le dirigió una mirada fría

''Suelta a Polka'' habló Natsume con su ceño fruncido

''Porque tendría que hacerlo?, por ti? '' Respondió Keita burlándose de él

''Porque Polka es mía'' Dijo Natsume aún más molesto que antes

''Argh!, Yo no soy de nadie okey? Y tu Natsume no eres nada mío'' les reprocho molesta

''Si no soy nada tuyo porque me llamas por mi nombre'' Natsume le respondió con una sonrisa arrogante y un tono de diversión

''Uy… primer día acá y ya estoy estresada y por tu culpa, vámonos Keita'' dijo mientras se da la vuelta liberándose del brazo que Keita había posado en sus delgados hombros y le toma la mano para salir corriendo, ya que sus amigos estaban esperando en la puerta disfrutando de la escena anterior con una sonrisa en sus caras ''Y ustedes que tanto sonríen, vamos rápido no quiero ser castigada'' dijo mientras pasaba por al lado de ellos y se dirigía hacia el patio donde la limosina los esperaba seguido por sus amigos que todavía tenían una sonrisa plasmada en sus rostros

* * *

**En la sala de Clases**

''Esa realmente era Mikan? '' Pregunto Nonoko un poco sorprendida

''Esta muy cambiada'' dijo Yuu un poco triste

''Esa es la mikan que nosotros creamos'' susurro Hotaru lo suficientemente fuerte para que atrajera la atención de todos

''Que quieres decir Hotaru'' dijo ruka mientras se dirigía al asiento de ella

''No es obvio? ''

''Entonces nosotros provocamos que ella se rompiera así? '' dijo Koko reprimido

''Tenemos que recuperar a Mikan'' Levanto la voz Sumire

''Enserio quieres a Mikan de vuelta?'' Pregunto Kitsuneme un poco sorprendido. Desde cuando Sumire Shouda se interesaba por alguien más que por sí misma, en especial por Mikan

''Claro, no me gusta esta Mikan, es fría y seria mientras que la anterior era alegre y risueña. Además ahora si le llego a decir algo posiblemente me mate'' contestó

''Que harás tu Hyuuga'' dijo hotaru haciendo que todas las miradas estuvieran puestas en el

''Creo que es bastante obvio no Imai? '' Dijo en un tono aburrido

''Haremos todo lo posible por que mikan vuelva a ser la misma de antes'' Grito Anna y todos asintieron

''Hare todo lo posible para que vuelvas a ser mía Mikan'' susurró Natsume para que así nadie lo oyera pero para su decepción Hotaru lo había hecho. Ella sonrió levemente ''_Espero todo vuelva a ser como antes_''

* * *

**En el estudio de grabación**

Todos estaban ya fuera de la cabina de grabación listos para irse ya que habían terminado de grabar la canción. Estaban un poco cansados porque tuvieron que grabar varias veces puesto que mikan no estaba concentrada y de repente desafinaba o se olvidaba de la letra. Todos la retaban debido a que sabían la razón por la cual ella estaba así, pero no era el momento de hablar de ello asique esperaron a que terminaran de grabar para así poder conversar

''Guau'' Exclamo Mikan ''Estoy demasiado cansada, no sé cómo me pude desconcentrar tanto, nunca había pasado''

Todos la miraron fijamente haciendo que se sintiera nerviosa ''Mikan ya deberías saber la razón'' le dijo Lina

''Que? '' Dijo haciéndose la desentendida ''Cual debería ser esa razón? ''

''Esa razón es una persona y tiene un nombre y apellido, Natsume Hyuuga'' Dijo Lina con una sonrisa plasmada en su cara otra vez

Mikan se sonrojo un poco que pasó desapercibido por todos menos por Keita quien se molestó un poco ''P-por N-natsume? … E-eso es imposible'' dijo mikan mientras voltea su cara hacia otro lado para que no vean su sonrojo que ahora según ella era más notable que antes

''Vamos mikan, es verdad, hasta tartamudeaste''

''Eso no es verdad'' Arrebato mikan rápidamente

''Si lo es'' dijo Kyoto con una sonrisa arrogante

''No-oh''

''Si lo es'' Volvió a repetir Kyoto

''No lo es'' Dijo mikan mientras hacia un mohín

''Ustedes dos dejen de ser tan infantiles y tu mikan admite que aun te gusta Natsume'' Dijo Kate seria mirando directamente a los ojos de Mikan

''KATE! ''Grito avergonzada

''Porque no lo admites?'' Pregunto Lina dirigiéndose a su lado y posando su mano en el hombro de ella

''Porque se supone que yo ya lo había olvidado…'' respondió suavemente mientras hacia una pausa ''Se supone que cuando llegara acá a la Academia yo lo ignoraría y no le hablaría o algo por el estilo, pero prácticamente es imposible, aquí todavía tengo a mi viejos amigos''

''Pero tú ya los perdonaste por lo que habían hecho no? '' Pregunto de repente Keita

''Si los perdone a ellos pero aún me cuesta un poco perdonar a Natsume''

''Y porque lo vas a perdonar si beso a otra chica cuando tú eras su novia'' Dijo Keita notándose la molestia en su voz por el comentario que había hecho ella

''Porque yo aún no se la razón de ese maldito beso con Luna. No sé si él lo hizo con querer o Luna lo obligo con su Alice'' Declaro Mikan cuando una lagrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla

''Esta bien tienes tus razones pero en algún momento todo este mal entendido se aclarara de una forma u otra, asique tranquila amiga'' Termino diciendo Lina para luego darle un abrazo seguido por Kate, Kyoto y Keita el cual aún estaba molesto

''Bien que conmovedor momento'' dijo una voz desde la puerta

Todos se separaron para dirigir su mirada a la persona en la puerta que había interrumpido su momento ''Claire-sensei, tenemos que irnos? '' Pregunto mikan mientras se secaba las lagrimas

''Si mikan, tenemos que volver a la Academia, vamos chicos'' Le responde Claire-sensei haciendo que todos se pongan en marcha hacia la limosina que los esperaba para volver

''_Volviendo a la pesadilla, espero que todo esto se aclare pronto_'' pensó mikan con tristeza

* * *

**Holaa! Lamento la espera, pero he estado enferma y con muchas cosas en el colegio.. es horrible, pero ahora les actualizo aunque este con el tremendo dolor de cabeza:/ Espero les haya gustado y nos estamos viendo. Cuídense y Jane(L)**

**By: Kattlyn Sakura**


	7. Chapter 7

_Anteriormente_

_''Bien que conmovedor momento'' dijo una voz desde la puerta_

_Todos se separaron para dirigir su mirada a la persona en la puerta que había interrumpido su momento ''Claire-sensei, tenemos que irnos? '' Pregunto mikan mientras se secaba las lagrimas_

_''Si mikan, tenemos que volver a la Academia, vamos chicos'' Le responde Claire-sensei haciendo que todos se pongan en marcha hacia la limosina que los esperaba para volver_

_''Volviendo a la pesadilla, espero que todo esto se aclare pronto'' pensó mikan con tristeza_

* * *

**En la Academia**

Los chicos ya se habían bajado de la limosina y se dirigían directamente a sus cuartos porque las clases de hoy habían terminado. Lo único que todos deseaban en ese momento era descansar, había sido un día realmente agotador. Habían tenido su primer día de clases y más encima tuvieron que grabar una canción. Estaban a punto de entrar en el edificio donde están sus deseadas habitaciones cuando una voz hizo que se dieran vuelta y le prestaran atención

''Hey'' llamo el director ''No creo que se hayan olvidado de la ceremonia de hoy no es verdad? ''

Todos maldijeron al unísono. Ahí quedo su deseo de poder llegar a su habitación y quedarse dormidos para despertar al otro día

''Tío, no tengo ganas'' Se dirigió mikan a su tío haciendo pucheros

''Vamos mikan, si quieres después se retiran de la ceremonia para que descansen'' Dijo el director con una sonrisa ya que le causo gracia las acciones de su sobrina

Mikan se quejó para luego mirar a sus amigos buscando que le den alguna opinión, esperando que la apoyen a ella lo cual no sucedió

''Vamos mikan, solo un rato y después nos vamos a descansar'' dijo Kyoto

''Lo que sea, pero que sea rápido'' Respondió Keita

''Hey! '' Alzo la voz mikan ''Deben apoyarme a mi soy su amiga''

''Con mucho gusto lo haremos Director'' Dijo Kate completamente ignorando a mikan la cual le dirigió una mirada asesina que la puso un poco nerviosa ''_Guau, mikan realmente causa terror con esas miradas_''

''Bien, entonces la ceremonia esta por empezar asique se pueden ir a preparar, los quiero en 15 min en la parte trasera del escenario'' Y con eso el Director se fue

''Maldita sea chicos, Los odio'' dijo mikan haciendo un mohín y luego entrar en el edificio ''_Traidores_'' murmuraba junto con algunas maldiciones dirigidas a sus queridos amigos

''Nosotros te amamos'' Le respondió graciosamente Lina quien también entro en el edificio seguido por los demás

* * *

**En la parte trasera del Escenario**

''Entonces que canción vamos a cantar'' Preguntó Keita aburrido

''Realmente no se me ocurre nada'' Dice Mikan un poco nerviosa ya que estaba viendo que se encontraban muchas personas conocidas en ceremonia como Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai, You-chan y Nobara los cuales aún no sabían de su regreso ''_Tal vez este sea el momento para que se entere_n'' Pensaba mikan con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro la cual fue disminuyendo rápidamente al escuchar lo que su tío había dicho

''Chicos, ahora van a escuchar a una banda que vienen de la Academia de Estados Unidos que recientemente se transfirieron a la nuestra. Son muy conocidos en América y Europa, aunque creo que aquí también lo son, Esta noche ellos tocaran unas 3 canciones para ustedes asique disfrútenlo'' Termino diciendo para ir donde estaban todos en Shock

''Director usted no nos dijo que eran 3 canciones'' dijo Lina quien había salido primero del Shock, que al tomar la palabra hizo que todos prestaran atención

''Ni si quiera sabemos que canciones tocar'' Reprocho Mikan

''Arréglenselas, que les vaya bien adiós'' Dijo mientras acelero el paso y se fue de la vista de todos los cuales lo maldecían

Después de eso los chicos se miraron y acordaron que la primera canción iba a ser la que habían ido a grabar hace unas pocas horas My happy ending ( Esa canción es de Avril Lavigne ) y las 2 canciones siguientes las iban a escoger ahí mismo, luego de eso se encaminaron al escenario donde todos los quedaron viendo fijamente hasta que una chica los reconoció y grito ''Ellos son Black&White'' e hizo que todos voltearan a verla y se avergonzara. Luego todos dirigieron la mirada a ellos y estallaron en gritos de adoración lo cual estreso un poco a los chicos y mikan intervino rápidamente

''Bien Hola, somos Black&White y hoy tocaremos 3 canciones espero sean de su agrado'' Dijo mikan quien dio señales para que empezaran pero un comentario o realmente una pregunta hizo que se detuvieran

''Si ustedes ahora están en la Academia porque no se presentan'' Dijo un chico al azar

Mikan suspiro y miro a los demás para que ellos empezaran y luego al público para hablarles ''Nos presentaremos pero no diremos alices ni habilidad''

''Me llamo Kyoto y voy en la clase B''

''Mi nombre es Lina y voy en la clase B''

''Me llamo Kate, voy en la clase B''

''Mikan para que nos haces presentarnos'' dijo malhumorado Keita

''Argh! Solo hazlo ok? ''

Keita solo gruño y luego prosiguió ''Mi nombre es Keita y también soy de la clase B''

''Muy bien hecho Keita esa es la actitud'' dijo mikan ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de él y haciendo que algunos estudiantes rían ''Bueno yo antes estuve en esta academia pero por razones indeseables'' Hizo una pausa para concentrar su atención en natsume y luego mirar a los demás ''me fui, posiblemente ya muchos me conozcan pero por como soy ahora no creo que me distingan, mi nombre es Mikan Sakura y soy de la clase B al igual que los idiotas de mis amigos'' dijo para luego mirarlos un poco nerviosa por el anterior comentario ''Vamos a empezar'' Agrego y los demás asintieron no muy a gusto

_So much for my happy ending_  
_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_Let's talk this over_  
_It's not like we're dead_  
_Was it something I did?_  
_Was it something you said?_  
_Don't leave me hanging_  
_In a city so dead_  
_Held up up so high_  
_On such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_  
_And I thought we could be_

Cuando mikan empezó a cantar el coro ella cerro los ojos y puso toda su pasión y dedicación en práctica que había tenido estos 3 últimos años en lo que era el canto

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_  
_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_  
_And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away_  
_All this time you were pretending_  
_So much for my happy ending_  
_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_You've got your dumb friends_  
_I know what they say_  
_They tell you I'm difficult_  
_But so are they_  
_But they don't know me_  
_Do they even know you?_  
_All the things you hide from me_  
_All the shit that you do_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_  
_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_  
_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_  
_And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away_  
_All this time you were pretending_  
_So much for my happy ending_  
_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_It's nice to know you were there_  
_Thanks for acting like you cared_  
_And making me feel like I was the only one_  
_It's nice to know we had it all_  
_Thanks for watching as I fall_  
_And letting me know we were done_

En el momento que hizo ese alto dejo a sus viejos amigos un poco impresionados ya que no pensaban que Mikan cantaba y menos que era famosa en el extranjero, ese hecho hizo a natsume molesto porque si ella era famosa y además que era linda atraía a muchos chicos ''_Ella es solo mia_'' pensó molesto Natsume (N/A: Un poco posesivo no es así? Jajaj)

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_  
_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_  
_And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away_  
_All this time you were pretending_  
_So much for my happy ending_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_  
_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_  
_And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away_  
_All this time you were pretending_  
_So much for my happy ending_  
_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._  
_So much for my happy ending_  
_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._  
_So much for my happy ending_  
_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

Cuanto mikan termino tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, el por que…Con la música ella se desahogaba y podía sentirse bien. En ese momento todos aplaudieron emocionados y gritaban que cantara otra.

''Cual tocamos ahora? '' Pregunto Kyoto

''Porque no cantas Girlfriend Mikan? '' Dijo Keita el cual tenía sus intenciones al sugerir esa canción

''Me parece una gran idea'' Respondió captando el mensaje y ahí se dirigió de nuevo al micrófono y empezaron

_Hey hey_  
_You you_  
_I don't like your girlfriend_  
_No way no way_  
_I think you need a new one_  
_Hey hey_  
_You you_  
_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey_  
_You you_  
_I know that you like me_  
_No way no way_  
_You know it's not a secret_  
_Hey hey_  
_You you_  
_I want to be your girlfriend_

Durante toda la parte anterior de la canción ella miraba a Natsume el cual la miraba también fijamente, ella sonrió pero no era una sonrisa cualquiera si no que fue una sonrisa arrogante

_You're so fine_  
_I want you mine_  
_You're so delicious_  
_I think about you all the time_  
_You're so addictive_  
_Don't you know what I can do to make you feel all right?_

_Don't pretend_  
_I think you know I'm damn precious_  
_And how, yeah, I'm the motherfucking princess_  
_I can tell you like me too_  
_And you know I'm right_

_She's like so whatever_  
_You can do so much better_  
_I think we should get together now_  
_And that's what everyone's talking about_

_Hey hey_  
_You you_  
_I don't like your girlfriend_  
_No way no way_  
_I think you need a new one_  
_Hey hey_  
_You you_  
_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey_  
_You you_  
_I know that you like me_  
_No way no way_  
_You know it's not a secret_  
_Hey hey_  
_You you_  
_I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way I see_  
_The way you look at me_  
_And even when you look away_  
_I know you think of me_  
_I know you talk about me all the time_  
_Again and again_

_So come over here_  
_Tell me what I wanna hear_  
_That I'll, yeah, make your girlfriend disappear_  
_I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again_  
_And again and again and again_  
_Cause_

_She's like so whatever_  
_And you can do so much better_  
_I think we should get together now_  
_And that's what everyone's talking about_

_Hey hey_  
_You you_  
_I don't like your girlfriend_  
_No way no way_  
_I think you need a new one_  
_Hey hey_  
_You you_  
_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey_  
_You you_  
_I know that you like me_  
_No way no way_  
_You know it's not a secret_  
_Hey hey_  
_You you_  
_I want to be your girlfriend_

Cuando empezó a cantar esta parte ella se acercó a Keita y se puso a coquetear con el haciendo que Natsume ardiera en celos y se enojara muchísimo (N/A: Coquetear con el Guitarrista… Es un Cliché jajajaj)

_Oh_  
_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_  
_Cause I can_  
_Cause I can do it better_  
_There's no other_  
_So when it's gonna sink in?_  
_She's so stupid_  
_What the hell were you thinking?_

_Oh_  
_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_  
_Cause I can_  
_Cause I can do it better_  
_There's no other_  
_So when it's gonna sink in?_  
_She's so stupid_  
_What the hell were you thinking?_

_Hey hey_  
_You you_  
_I don't like your girlfriend_  
_No way no way_  
_I think you need a new one_  
_Hey hey_  
_You you_  
_I could be your girlfriend_  
_No way, no way_

_Hey hey_  
_You you_  
_I know that you like me_  
_No way no way_  
_You know it's not a secret_  
_Hey hey_  
_You you_  
_I want to be your girlfriend_  
_No way, no way_

Mikan aun seguía cantando al lado de Keita el cual estaban contento y en el momento en que ella dijo ''No way'' ella lo beso en la mejilla lo que hizo a Keita más contento y a Natsume mucho más furioso y celoso

_Hey hey_  
_You you_  
_I don't like your girlfriend_  
_No way no way_  
_I think you need a new one_  
_Hey hey_  
_You you_  
_I could be your girlfriend_  
_No way, no way_

_Hey you..._  
_No way..._  
_Hey you..._  
_No way no way_  
_Hey hey!_

Cuando la canción termino ella se alejó del micrófono para ponerse de acuerdo otra vez para la última canción

''Cual tocamos ahora'' pregunto Lina un poco cansada

''No lo sé, no se me ocurre nada'' Respondió mikan también agotada

''Podríamos tocar una que sea movida pero a la vez sexy'' Dijo Kyoto un poco nervioso por la reacción de sus amigos ya que lamentablemente siempre critican o se burlan de sus comentarios o sugerencias

''Eso me parece bien'' Dijo Keita

''Guau Kyoto tuviste una idea, Se va a acabar el mundo Oh dios mío! '' Exageradamente hablo Kate mientras se reía

''Tengo una idea, toquemos Tik Tok'' Sugirió mikan

''Sii!… me encanta esa canción'' Dijo emocionada Kate

''Decidido ahora vamos'' Termino diciendo Keita y todos se fueron a sus lugares para empezar a tocar

_Wake up in the morning f__eeling like P Diddy_  
_(Hey, what up girl?)_  
_Put my glasses on, I'm out the door_  
_I'm gonna hit this city (Lets go)_  
_Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack_  
_Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back_  
_I'm talking - pedicure on our toes, toes_  
_Trying on all our clothes, clothes_  
_Boys blowing up our phones, phones_  
_Drop-topping, playing our favorite cds_  
_Pulling up to the parties_  
_Trying to get a little bit tipsy_

Mientras mikan cantaba ella había puesto una sonrisa sexy hacienda que a todos los chicos entre la multitud le aparecieran corazones en los ojos y babearan

_Don't stop, make it pop_  
_DJ, blow my speakers up_  
_Tonight, Imma fight_  
_Till we see the sunlight_  
_Tick tock, on the clock_  
_But the party don't stop_  
_Woah-oh oh oh_  
_Woah-oh oh oh (x2)_

_Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer_  
_Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here_  
_And now the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger_  
_But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger_  
_I'm talking about - everybody getting crunk, crunk_  
_Boys trying to touch my junk, junk_  
_Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk_  
_Now, now - we goin till they kick us out, out_  
_Or the police shut us down, down_  
_Police shut us down, down_  
_Po-po shut us __–_

Durante toda esta parte mikan le lanzaba miradas coquetas a la parte masculina de la multitud con la intención de poner celoso a Natsume. ''_Objetivo Logrado_'' Pensaba mikan, al captar la mirada asesina presente en sus ojos y como algunas personas alrededor de él se alejaban por el incremento de la temperatura. Mikan rio internamente

_Don't stop, make it pop_  
_DJ, blow my speakers up_  
_Tonight, Imma fight_  
_Till we see the sunlight_  
_Tick tock, on the clock_  
_But the party don't stop_  
_Woah-oh oh oh_  
_Woah-oh oh oh (x2)_

_DJ, you build me up_  
_You break me down_  
_My heart, it pounds_  
_Yeah, you got me_  
_With my hands up_  
_You got me now_  
_You got that sound_  
_Yea, you got me_

_DJ, you build me up_  
_You break me down_  
_My heart, it pounds_  
_Yeah, you got me_  
_With my hands up_  
_Put your hands up_  
_Put your hands up_  
_No, the party don't start until I walk in_

Cuando cantaba esta parte mikan rápidamente invento unos especies de pasos sensuales y sexys los cuales fueron alabados por todos en la multitud y cuando tenía que cantar la última oración ella se acercó a Keita y le hizo un paso sexy que lo incluía a él. Cuando Mikan volteo a ver a natsume se dio cuenta de que una bola de llamas se dirigía a Keita y justo canto ''Don't stop'' mikan extendió su mano y anulo la bola de llamas y luego sonrió.

Hotaru quien se encontraba grabando esta presentación soltó una pequeña sonrisa al igual que koko por el impulso infantil de Natsume. ''_Que hombre mas posesivo que este_'' pensaba koko riendo bajo

_Don't stop, make it pop_  
_DJ, blow my speakers up_  
_Tonight, Imma fight_  
_Till we see the sunlight_  
_Tick tock, on the clock_  
_But the party don't stop_  
_Woah-oh oh oh_  
_Woah-oh oh oh (x2)_

Cuando terminaron la canción todos aplaudieron y empezaron a gritar ''Mikan-sama Te amo'', ''Keita-sama eres mi ídolo'', ''Black&White son los mejores'', ''Kate cásate conmigo'', Etc… Con todos esos gritos hicieron que a los 5 chicos les salieran venas en sus cabezas ''_Ruidosos y molestos_'' pensaban estresados los miembros de la banda pero se calmaron un poco

''Bien eso es todo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, Adiós'' Dijo mikan por el micrófono para luego irse del escenario junto con sus amigos, ella solo quería descansar, más bien DORMIR, Pero no se imaginaba que algunas personas la estaban esperando atrás.

* * *

**Holaa chicos!.. gomen gomen gomen gomen:c Lo siento por no haber actualizado antes pero me había quedado sin ideas y sin inspiración:/ ademas que con todo esto de las fiestas patrias y la semanita de ''vacaciones'' que nos dan en el colegio estuve bien ocupada saliendo jaja...  
Bien, las canciones que se encuentras presentes son:  
- My happy ending - Avril Lavigne**

** - Girlfriend - Avril Lavigne**

** - Tik Tok - Kesha**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y bueno... tratare de actualizar los mas pronto posible.**

**By: Kattlyn Sakura**


End file.
